Il n'a pas le droit
by Ilunae
Summary: Spoiler du dernier chapitre sorti. "Dis-moi! Toi qui es son ami, comment Bakugou fait pour sourire en étant aussi insouciant ?" Les pensées d'Izuku dans le chapitre 210.


Bonjour,

C'est la première fois que je poste un de mes écrits depuis plus de dix ans. Le dernier chapitre du manga m'a donné envie d'écrire quelque chose dessus. Merci à Heirisha pour la correction et pour ton avis.

* * *

Pour le paring, j'ai mis bakudeku mais ça peut être interprêté de façon platonique.

"Dis-moi! Toi qui es son ami, comment Bakugou fait pour sourire en étant aussi insouciant ?"

Izuku se figea. Pourquoi il lui parlait de Kacchan ? Kacchan n'avait rien à voir avec leur match.

"Surtout que c'est lui qui a causé la fin du symbole de paix !"

Izuku pouvait sentir son sang se mettre à bouillir et ses membres trembler. De quel droit, il se permettait de parler de Kacchan de cette façon ? Izuku savait que Monoma lui disait cela pour le provoquer et qu'il cherchait à le faire réagir pour qu'il lui réponde. Malgré cela, les souvenirs de l'enlèvement de Kacchan lui revenaient en tête. Il avait cru qu'il l'avait perdu cette nuit. Qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de le protéger. Parce qu'il n'avait été capable que de sauver qu'une seule personne. De quel droit Monoma osait se servir d'un événement qui avait été traumatisant pour Kacchan, ainsi que pour tous leurs autres camarades de classe ?

 _"Et moi... Et moi... J'ai.. J'ai provoqué la chute d'All Might !"_

Ne pas lui répondre. Monoma n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ne savait pas ce que ressentait Kacchan ou de ce qu'il avait traversé pendant son enlèvement. Il n'avait pas entendu le craquement dans sa voix quand il avait dit qu'il était responsable de la chute de leur idole. Il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer en disant que lui aussi était faible. Kacchan s'était senti coupable suite à son enlèvement. Il avait tout gardé au fond de lui pendant des semaines jusqu'à finir par craquer. Des semaines pendant lesquelles, il n'avait pu parler à personne de ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait eu personne pour le soutenir pendant tout ce temps où il avait souffert. Depuis leur dernier combat, Kacchan était devenu beaucoup plus fort qu'avant. C'était pour cette raison que Kacchan était exceptionnel. Lui qui avait toujours était fier, avait écouter les parole de son héro. Iavait appris à accepter ses faiblesses et à travailler avec les autres. Il l'avait prouvé pendant son match qui avait laissé Izuku sans voix. Kacchan avait fait beaucoup de chemin depuis son entrée à Yuei.

Les paroles de Monoma n'étaient pas seulement insultantes envers Kacchan mais aussi, envers All Might. Encore une fois, l'autre adolescent ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ressentait All Might. Monoma ne l'avait pas vu essayé de consoler Kacchan après leur combat. Il ne savait pas que leur professeur s'était lui aussi senti coupable de ne pas avoir pu voir la détresse de l'un de ses élèves. Il n'avait pas été là quand l'ancien numéro 1 avait expliqué que rien n'était de la faute de Kacchan. Bien sûr, All Might n'avait pas rejeté la faute sur Kacchan. Pas plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait avec Izuku à qui il avait confié son alter. All Might avait su qu'il serait obligé de prendre sa retraite tôt ou tard suite à sa blessure. Il avait continué à assurer son rôle de héro, malgré son état pour maintenir la paix au Japon. Pendant des mois, il avait tout fait pour cacher son handicap au reste de la population. S'il s'était battu contre All for one ce jour-là, cela avait été pour les protéger. Pas seulement Kacchan mais aussi, tous les habitants du pays. Il avait compris à la fin du combat que cela avait été son dernier en tant que héro. Pour cette raison, il avait choisi de tout miser sur la nouvelle génération en choisissant Izuku comme son successeur. Monoma ne savait rien de tout cela. Alors il n'avait pas le droit de dire que Kacchan avait mis fin à la carrière d'All Might. Il n'avait pas le doit de se servir de cela contre lui pendant leur match. Izuku ne pouvait pas lui répondre mais, il pouvait toujours le faire taire.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. A une prochaine fois, peut-être.


End file.
